ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Monkey
Purple Monkey is the main protagonist of pm58790 series, Purple Monkey Country, and M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars. Biography Purple Monkey was the mayor and hero of Purple Monkey Town. Now he's ready to face the toughest challenge yet. He sets out on an adventure to show the world of what he can do. The weapons he wields are appearing randomly within his hands. It's Purple Monkey's time to show the world. The Legacy of Purple Monkey *''Amazing Island (2004)'' *''Drawn to Life (2007)'' *''Rock Band (2007-2008)'' *''Soulcalibur IV (2008)'' *''Rock Band 2 (2008-2009)'' *''LittleBigPlanet (2008)'' *''Guitar Hero World Tour (2008-2010)'' *''Guitar Hero 5 (2009)'' *''Band Hero (2009)'' *''Lego Rock Band (2009)'' *''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (2009)'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 (2009-2010)'' *''Rabbids Go Home (2009)'' *''ModNation Racers (2010)'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 (2010)'' *''Rock Band 3 (2010)'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011)'' *''WWE '12 (2011)'' *''Soulcalibur V (2012)'' *''WWE '13 (2012)'' *''WWE 2K14 (2013)'' Appearance This character has purple fur with red eyes and dark purple hands. He wears gray shorts, black/white sneakers, yellow/violet shirt, with P.M. logo on it, and a yellow cap with a banana print on it. When he removes his cap, it reveals his furry, spiky hair. Personality Purple Monkey is a kind, charismatic, and cheerful character. He's been very polite to his friends and other heroes. He can be clumsy sometimes. Theme Song Purple Monkey's theme song is "Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic at the Disco Sprites Trivia *His Twitter account for WWE 2K14 is #PMonkey55. *Purple Monkey is one of the biggest stars created by pm58790. *The gadgets are created by Mallory the Mouse and Penny the Penguin. Gallery Artworks Purple Monkey.png Promotional Renders M.U.G.E.N Champions of the Universe.jpg|Purple Monkey, with Ryu Ryu vs. Purple Monkey.jpg|Purple Monkey vs. Ryu LittleBigPlanet/LittleBigPlanet 2 Pm58790.jpg|Purple Monkey, with CYPHER300, Destiny, and Blackseeker Pm58790_Logo_-2.jpg|Purple Monkey with CYPHER300, Crashsmash, Bombbash, Manny Glover (left), Destiny, Blackseeker, Kevin Martin, and Miranda Kneader Martin (right) Pm58790 Logo (LittleBigPlanet).jpg ModNation Racers Purple Monkey (ModNation).png Purple Monkey (ModNation)_2.png|Purple Monkey with his kart P.M. Studios.JPG|Purple Monkey at P.M. Town Purple Monkey at ModSpot.JPG|Purple Monkey's Mod Display at ModSpot Purple Monkey_ New Champion of M.R.C. (ModNation Racing Championship).JPG|Statue of Purple Monkey as the new M.R.C. Champion Purple Monkey.JPG Soulcalibur V SCV_PurpleMonkey.png Misc. Images DSC00014.JPG|Picture of Purple Monkey from Bloggie Handheld Camera Navigation Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Movie Stars Category:Champions Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Monkeys Category:Soul of Siegfried Category:Non-human Characters Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE United States Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Nine in the Purplenoon Category:ECW Champions Category:WWE Raw Superstars Category:WWE SmackDown Superstars Category:ECW Extremists Category:WWE Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:King of the Ring Winners Category:Undertaker's WrestleMania Victims Category:WWE Cruiserweight Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Money in the Bank Participants Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:Elimination Chamber Participants Category:NXT Champions Category:WWE Hall of Famers Category:MRC Champions Category:King of the Ring Participants Category:Amazing Island Custom Monsters Category:Drawn to Life Custom Characters Category:Rock Band 1 Custom Characters Category:Rock Band 2 Custom Characters Category:Rock Band 3 Custom Characters Category:Lego Rock Band Custom Characters Category:Soulcalibur IV Custom Characters Category:Soulcalibur V Custom Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet 1 Custom Costumes Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Custom Costumes Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Custom Characters Category:Guitar Hero: World Tour Custom Characters Category:Guitar Hero: Smash Hits Custom Characters Category:Guitar Hero 5 Custom Characters Category:Band Hero Custom Characters Category:ModNation Racers Custom Mods Category:Featherweight Characters Category:WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 Created Superstars Category:WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 Created Superstars Category:WWE '12 Created Superstars Category:WWE '13 Created Superstars Category:WWE 2K14 Created Superstars Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock Custom Characters Category:Rabbids Go Home: Custom Rabbids Category:Elimination Chamber Winners Category:WWE 2K15 Created Superstars